Enormous technological and biomedical advances are driving a dramatic increase in molecular level physiological functional imaging. These include clinical quality PET/CT instruments, uPET and now uPET/CT devices with heretofore unattainable capabilities. Tightly coupled to these advances are concomitant developments of an array of radiopharmaceuticals based on positron emitting radionuclides that are highly suited to exploring neuroscience, cancer, and cardiovascular disease processes as well as psychological-psychiatric issues. Anticipating these developments, we are developing a major new research facility of which imaging science is a significant core component. Surrounding this capability will be sited extensive programs in cancer, neuroscience, cardiovascular, and regenerative medicine research. Servicing all is a state-of-the-art vivarium including an extension of our primate center. In the image science center we are building space for a major PET radiopharmaceutical production facility surrounded by a spectrum of small animal and human imaging devices. This entire facility is tightly coupled to our adjacent clinical facilities to achieve the highest level of integration and translation to care, diagnosis, and prevention. In this proposal, we seek support for the essential radionuclide production and pharmaceutical fabrication/development equipment. All other aspects and costs of the facility, including construction, are being born by the institution. With our three decades of PET experience and the broad and diverse user base, we will have a facility of excellent scientific agility with broad capability. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]